fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheena
, Sheema |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives =Jiol (Father) Samson (Lover) |game =Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 17: Setting Sun of Gra |class =General |mirage = |voiceby =Lauren Landa |jap_voiceby =Yū Kobayashi }} Sheena is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem and Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem. According to the Takayashiki Hideo's Mystery of the Emblem novel adaptation, Sheena is 24 years old. Profile Sheena is the daughter of King Jiol of Gra through his second wife, but unlike her father, she has a sense of honor. Because of this, she disliked her father for siding with Dolhr and betraying Altea and thus she fled to Pales. After her father's death, Emperor Hardin of Archanea instated her back to Gra, where she gained the support of her people. When war began again, she hired the hero Samson as her protector and they grew attached with one another. Unlike her father, she cares for her subordinates. When she noticed that Marth was not harming her fleeing soldiers, she joined Marth's army and convinced Samson to do the same. When the war ended, Sheena gave up her position and settled in Pales. It is implied she did it to stay with Samson. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats Growth Rates |60% |60% |70% |50% |60% |60% |20% |3% |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats Growth Rates |80% |70% |0% |65% |60% |80% |40% |10% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Samson Supported by *Kris *Marth *Samson Overall In Mystery of the Emblem, Sheena is recommended if the player is not using Draug as the player will highly benefit from having a Gradivus user for the indoor chapters. Good opportunities for Sheena to gain exp are having her attack her own soldiers in Chapter 17, the Aurelis Knights in the next chapter, or the arena in chapter 19. Sheena is known for having highly exceptional growth rates, but poor base stats. Due to new stat caps, lack of dismounting, and class swapping, she is not as easy to use in the remake. But if you do plan to use her, reclassing her into a sniper is a good option as her weapon ranks in bows will be maxed out. In the remake, Sheena's poor bases hurt her a lot and make her basically unusable on higher difficulties, such as Maniac or Lunatic. She can still work as a replacement character on lower difficulties but using her is not recommended. Compared to the other knights in the remake, she has the highest speed but the lowest defense. Because of this, reclassing her might prove useful in case the player decides to use her. ''Fire Emblem Heroes ;Princess of Gra :''Princess of Gra, a failing realm. Feels the heavy weight of responsibility. Appears in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. Base Stats Rarity: Axe |Skill= Steel Axe }} Axe |Skill= Killer Axe Buckler }} Axe |Skill= Killer Axe+ Buckler }} Skills Quotes ''Heroes'' :Sheena/Heroes Quotes Endings New Mystery of the Emblem ;Gra's Princess "Declining Marth's request, Sheena renounced her claim to Gra's throne and settled in the palace town. There, she lived as an ordinary but happy girl." Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Sheena is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology "Sheena" is an anglicized form of ''Sine and the feminine form of John, meaning "God is gracious" in Hebrew. Trivia *She is first mentioned by a dying Jiol in Book 1 of Mystery of the Emblem. For some reason, this death quote is absent in Shadow Dragon even though a remake of book 2 was made. *Her official art shows her using an axe even though she cannot use one in neither the original game nor the remake (in her default class). **However, in Fire Emblem Heroes, she does indeed solely wield axes. *In the original, Sheena was capable of attacking her own soldiers for EXP. As this makes no sense, it was removed in the remake, and killing Gra soldiers will turn both Sheena and Samson into unrecruitable enemies even after their recruitment. *In Mystery of the Emblem, Sheena is a General, the promotion of a Knight, a male-only class. However, in New Mystery of the Emblem, females can reclass to Generals after promotion, and it is likely that Sheena caused this. * In Mystery of the Emblem, Sheena's armor is pink, making her one of the few characters with a uniquely colored sprite. * In Fire Emblem Heroes, Sheena's English voice actress, Lauren Landa, also voices Female Avatar from Fire Emblem Awakening ''and Yuzu from ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters